


Miraculous Rent

by alltimelilly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, RENT ACT TWO SPOILERS OOPS, Rated teen for swearing, ahvbsdhkvjba, and a little bit of mentions to rent which can be dirtier, my first published work for miraculous so im like dead, rent - Freeform, this headcanon gave me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: The ot4 have to do a project for class that includes them choosing an original play/musical and compare it to the modern adaptation. Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette choose La Boheme and Rent, and instead of doing actual work, they get caught up dancing to the songs and choosing which character they would be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the lovely [headcanon](http://gijinkart.tumblr.com/post/156700507617/for-literature-class-the-kids-are-split-into) from [@gijinkart](http://gijinkart.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, was so amazing I knew I had to write it. I love Rent, and this was the perfect chance to crossover two things I love. 
> 
> So yeah, here we go...first published Miraculous fic...

When the class was told to choose a classic play and research the modern adaptations, many kids sounded bored by the idea. But when they were allowed to choose their groups, everyone was a little happier.

It was obvious that Nino and Adrien asked Alya and Marinette to be in their group, as Nino and Alya have a thing and Alya is always trying to push together Adrien and Marinette. It was just a plus that they all worked so well together, and they were excited, too.

Adrien offered that they all come over to his house after school and they can research classic musicals to find one they liked. They only had a week to do the project, and with the crazy schedules teenagers have, it was easier to start right away.

Alya and Marinette met Adrien and Nino outside as they waited or Adrien's driver to arrive at the school. He already contacted Nathalie to add to his schedule that he would be working on a group project, so that way his father could not say he had new plans for him. And Adrien was more than excited to be able to hang out with his friends for a few hours, even if it was for a school project.

"All of these seem so boring!" Nino groaned as he looked through the list on his computer. Nothing was really grabbing anyone's attention since they were so old and different. Granted, the project was to compare the classic and the modern adaptation, but some still seemed like they hadn't changed much.

Alya put her hand up after scrolling a bit more. "Oh, this one! Its adaptation is Rent!" She caught everyone's attention. "La Boheme. I didn't know that was the original," She confessed.

Adrien took the computer from her with a smile. "Let's do some research." Adrien began typing away on the keyboard and everyone gathered around. He pulled up a page on Rent and a page on La Boheme. They read about La Boheme, and decided it would be more fun to watch the movie version of Rent instead. They had time, as it was a Friday and could stay as late as their parents allowed. Adrien claimed his father would be leaving for another trip early in the morning and Nathalie wouldn't care if everyone ended up staying over.

Time quickly passed as the four friends watched Rent on Adrien's TV in his room; laughing and smiling in the beginning, but crying in act two. "Act two is always sadder," Marinette declared, "That's just how it is," She told the group as she wiped her eyes with the bottom of her shirt.

"Why did Angel have to die? She was the best, and so pure, and Collins was so sad..." Alya whispered as she tried to hold back her tears as well.

The movie was over and Adrien shut off the TV. "I'm Mark."

Nino turned to Adrien with a strange look on his face. "Where do you get that impression?"

Adrien smirked like he was made for this moment. He pulled out his phone and pressed a button, making "The Tango: Maureen" play through the speakers.

"There's another way...say something, anything," Adrien mouthed along to Anthony Rapp singing.

"Test one, two, three!" Alya stood up singing, and walked towards Adrien with a strange look on her face.

"Anything but _that_ ," He playfully rolled his eyes and walked around her. Nino and Marinette watched as the two interacted with each other. They were both ready to see if they would actually tango, and it was times like these Marinette wished she had actually paid attention when they were dancing in gym class.

"This is weird"

"It's weird."

"Very weird."

" _Fucking_ weird!"

They continued to walk around trying to portray the angry characters, and doing a great job at it. Adrien stopped walking to prepare himself for the next line, and he was excited to start the tango. "Honey, I know this act; it's called "The Tango: _Chole_!" Adrien replaced 'Maureen' with the beloved classmate, making the other three friends burst out laughing.

"The tango: Chole!" Adrien spun in a circle with his arms up, "It's a dark dizzy merry-go-round!"

Alya got closer to Adrien with an annoyed look on her face as more lyrics passed. "I think I know what you mean..." She sang.

"The tango: Chole!" Adrien joined in and they continued to sing, the best parts coming at random times.

"Has she ever pouted her lips and called you 'Alyakins?'" Adrien sang, trying his hardest to make it sound more like Chloe and the strange nickname Chloe always gave him.

Alya scoffed and had to try very hard to keep herself from laughing. "Never." And they started to tango all over Adrien's room. Adrien started out leading. But once Alya started to lead, to say Adrien was intimidated would be an understatement.

They stopped dancing and broke into laughter after about halfway through the song and Adrien pressed the pause button. "Wait," Marinette interrupted all the laughing, "Alya, why would you want to be the Joanne to Chole's Maureen?"

Alya smirked and walked over to Marinette, putting her hands up. "Awe, kiss pookie?" Marinette chuckled and pushed her best friend away. "Plus, can you imagine Chloe saying 'moo with me?'" Alya added, making the group laugh again.

Nino's jaw dropped. "What am I? Am I nothing to you people?"

Adrien walked past the two girls. "You'd obviously be Roger, music man," Adrien pointed to Nino's headphones and got an approving nod from Nino. Then, he turned to Marinette with a puzzling look. "And Marinette would be," He paused to think, "Mimi?"

Marinette's face flushed when Alya looked over to her and then over to Adrien. "M. Agreste," Alya started, "Are you implying that Marinette has the best ass?"

Adrien's jaw dropped. That wasn't the way he meant for it to come out! He knew Marinette had a nice voice and she could hit all the notes Mimi had to, and it would be interesting for Nino and her to have songs together! "N-no!" Adrien shouted, his face turning pink. "I mean, she does have a nice- uh- _she has a nice voice! I'm saying she has a nice voice!_ " Adrien yelled in embarrassment, trying to explain himself. He covered his mouth and cheeks, trying to hide the redness, and fell on the couch. "I'm sorry Mari, please don't hate me," Adrien whispered as he turned his head to her. Marinette couldn't even come up with a response, and she just nodded while she could hear Tikki giggling in her bag.

"Nice save, kid," Plagg snickered to Adrien. This was the first he had even heard Plagg speak all night; he was surprised he wasn't begging for food right now.

Marinette looked over to Nino for help to get her out of this, but instead, he just nudged her side. "I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs," And he put his hands above his head like they did in the show. She wasn't sure her face could get any redder, but it did.

"I can't stand any of you!" Marinette shouted, walking away from everyone teasing her.

Adrien shrugged. "I guess I don't know if I could see Marinette being Mimi. They're so different," Adrien tried to talk quietly, but Marinette heard him.

"Is that a challenge, Adrien?" Marinette turned around abruptly. She was never one to back down from a challenge, and if it was a chance to show everyone that their teasing was dumb, she would do it.

"N-no?" Adrien answered, but it came out more as a question. "Maybe, I don't know?"

Marinette smirked and she knew what she had to do. "Since we saw Alya and Adrien do a song together, maybe it's time for Nino and I to give it a go," Marinette suggested and pointed to Alya to play a song. She had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but she liked it. She wasn't freaking out around Adrien, and she was actually having fun!

 _Out Tonight_ started to play and Marinette laughed at Alya's song choice. "This one? Really?"

"Yeah, you told me to chose! This is your challenge to prove you can actually be Mimi!" Alya encouraged.

Marinette took a deep breath and started to move to the music. "What's the time?" She sang, "Well, it's gotta be close to midnight! My body's talking to me, it says 'time for danger!'" She danced around with her eyes shut, letting her body move to the music without even thinking. She was supposed to be like a cat for this song, and thinking back to how Chat Noir acts was helping with her confidence. He's such a flirt, and just goes with whatever is thrown at him. It was hard for Adrien to keep his jaw closed, as the way she moved did seem very Mimi-like. He was impressed, and her voice was perfect for the part. She may be a quiet girl with a small talking voice, but her singing voice is powerful and able to project it as much as she would like.

Marinette still had her eyes shut as she tried to envision what she looked like, and how much Chat would have loved to see Ladybug doing this. He would be so proud she was taking notes from him, and it made her smile.

" _Meow_! Ha!" Her eyes popped open and she turned to where Nino was sitting and watching. She started singing towards him, as he was the Roger of the group. Marinette couldn't tell at the time, but like Adrien with Alya, he was intimidated beyond belief.

Marinette danced around and sang her heart out, and surprised everyone. No one had seen her act like this before, not even Alya. "Please take me, _out...tonight!_ " She sang loudly. The song ended as well as her adrenaline rush, and she collapsed on the couch next to Nino.

"Holy, wow, Marinette..." Alya started and stood in front of Marinette, "I've never seen you like that before."

Marinette smiled with a shrugged. "I channeled my inner Chat Noir. He's a flirt." Adrien stood watching the interaction between Alya and Marinette without a thing to say. She...she channeled Chat Noir? Was he really like that? Did he really show that side of himself to people other than Ladybug? He needs to watch out more.

Marinette turned her head to see that Nino was still in shock from what just happened. "I think I broke your boyfriend...maybe you would be a better Mimi to Nino's Roger," Marinette suggested to Alya. She didn't give a straight answer, but shrugged and continued to talk to Marinette as Adrien helped Nino recover.

"We're screwed, bro," Nino whispered so the girls wouldn't hear.

"Oh, I know," Adrien replied. "But we'll always be the best of friends and _Brotp's_ even in a hypothetical Rent situation," Adrien told him, and they fist bumped.

"And what about when Joanne and Maureen are fighting? You would make for a perfect Maureen there!" Alya suggested to Marinette, but Marinette just brushed off what she was saying. "Just think about it!"

Alya was left discussing her ideas with Marinette. Marinette couldn't seem to get her to stop, so she joined in. "You were flirting with the woman in rubber!" Alya shouted, trying to sound like Joanne.

Marinette rolled her eyes and spread her arms, scoffing before she talked. "There will _always_ be _women_ in _rubber flirting_ with me!" Marinette playfully argued back. "Boys, girls, I can't help it, baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Adrien convinces Nino to sing and be Roger. Then later, Adrien really wants to perform the Collins and Angel scene singing "I'll Cover You," but the only person who knows Angel's part is Marinette. Hmm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooooooooooooooooooooppppppppppppppp
> 
> I really wanted to write Ladybug and Chat Noir- so that happened.

Marinette went home the next day with a new sense of confidence. That was one of the times she felt much better around Adrien, and that rarely happened. Maybe it was because she was playing a character who had a lot of confidence, or maybe that she thought of her insane partner; but either way, she loved the feeling.

She felt bad for ditching Chat Noir and missing their planned patrol last night, but she was having an amazing time with her friends. They decided on who would be cast in their production of Rent. And of course, Marinette found it hilarious that Adrien, the most popular and loved guy, wanted to be the character who didn't find love at the end of the movie. And the model, always in front of the camera, wanted to be the guy who was behind the camera.

Nino managed to get out of having to perform, as after talking for a while longer and listening to the album over and over, the group passed out. 

Marinette's parents asked how her project went when she got home. "We did the research, but we didn't really get any of it written out. We were brainstorming most of the time." It wasn't really a lie, she just didn't tell them everything.

What she wasn't prepared for was the anxiety she had to go through all day to get out at night. She wanted to see Chat, she felt like she needed to. She needed to make up for missing last night and she wanted to catch up. She just hoped he would be there because of her missing last night; he usually is when she misses a day.

"Are you done being shocked?" Plagg complained to Adrien, "I would like to eat my cheese without your problems interrupting me."

Adrien sighed with a small smile on his face. "I don't think I'll ever be over that." Adrien was still surprised and flattered that Marinette got such a wave of confidence from seeing how Chat Noir acts. "I forgot about Ladybug last night!" Adrien suddenly realized, and guilt washed over him.

\---

Ladybug made it to their normal meeting spot first. She wondered if Chat would actually show up, and she was way too anxious to wait any longer.

Out of curiosity, she pulled out her yo-yo and opened the part that was linked with Chat's baton. Marinette smiled when she saw that he was moving closer to her, and she was relieved that he was on his way to meet up.

She sat on the random roof overlooking Paris. "You're here early," Chat Noir's voice shocked Marinette and she jumped slightly.

She turned around to look at him with a small smile on her face. "Yeah, I was feeling guilty about missing last night and wanted to apologize-"

"You missed last night?" Chat interrupted, only getting a confused look and nod back from Ladybug. "Oh, so did I, I was feeling guilty and wanted to apologize to you!"

Ladybug chuckled and stood up. "I guess we forgive each other?"

"Of course." Adrien was relieved that it happened like this, it made everything much easier and he was just happy he didn't leave Ladybug worried with him gone. "So, what was so important that you missed seeing me last night?"

Marinette chuckled. "You must have had bigs plans as well that you missed seeing _me_!" She retorted. Chat shrugged, not saying anything. "I was actually hanging out with my friends and we were having such a great time that I didn't want to leave," Marinette confessed to her partner, trying to keep it as vague as possible so he wouldn't have any hint as to who she is.

Chat nodded. "Me too. I had my friends over and we got to having so much fun that we passed out after hours of hanging out," Adrien told his partner with a small smile coming onto his face.

"I have to thank you, Chat," Marinette started, receiving a puzzled look from the cat. "Last night, I acted like I never had before. It wasn't anything bad; I was just much more out there and confident than my usual clumsy and shy self, and I have to thank you for that. I had you in the back of my mind and thinking of your bravery and confidence really helped boost my own," She told him.

"Really, milady?" Chat asked, shocked she was saying this.

"Really. I was able to hang out around my crush for hours and act so much more confident than I ever thought I was capable of," Ladybug smiled as she remembered last night and how much fun she was having. She didn't have to worry about being around Adrien and could actually talk to him, as well as be her complete self with her best friends.

"That means a lot to me. It means so much that you think of me that way," Adrien said from his heart. He felt this way last night when Marinette said she channeled her 'inner Chat Noir' when she danced to Rent.

Ladybug said something to him, but he was too engulfed in his thoughts to process what she said. "Seriously, it means a lot," Chat started, and he wasn't able to stop himself from talking. "In my regular life, I don't have many friends. People tend to think of me as some rich, model boy, which is probably why I don't have a lot of friends. So it's really nice that you think of me like that, since most people don't get to know me that much to determine if I am that way."

"You're welcome, Chat. You really inspire me, and I hope your group of friends continues to treat you like you should be treated," Marinette started, thinking of her own life. She wasn't hated by many people, but she also wasn't close with everyone. "Sometimes a small group of good friends is better than a large group of friends you barely know anything about."

Chat turned his head to Ladybug. "Thank you," He smiled. "We're friends, right?"

"Always."

\---

"I'm still really upset that you didn't sing," Adrien told Nino the Monday back at school. It was one of the few times Adrien was _early_ , and he actually enjoyed being able to talk to his friends before class without having to worry. There had been an Akuma just the night before, so there wouldn't, hopefully, be one for a few days.

Nino shrugged. "I think it was best that no one heard me sing. There's a reason I play the tunes, not perform them," Nino shrugged off.

Alya walked in with her phone in her hand, and without looking up responded to the boys. "You've sung to me before. At three in the morning with barely any energy, and you were pretty good. I think we should be allowed to hear it," Alya commented and took her seat behind Nino. "Adrien, you're here early. This is unusual?"

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, I actually got a lot of sleep last night that I woke up on time. It was nice not to have Nathalie yelling at me to get up."

With a nod, Alya chuckled. "It would be a miracle if Marinette shows up on time. I swear, you two are made for each other, you're both late to everything."

Adrien wasn't sure how to reply. "Why is Marinette so late all the time? I would have suspected her to be someone very serious about time."

Alya shrugged. "Not sure, she's always been this way, at least since I've known her. She has _horrible_ excuses, though, so I have no idea why she's always-"

"I'm here!" Marinette stumbled into the classroom.

"Oh my gosh, is the world ending? Nino, tell me this is a dream. Adrien and Marinette are here on time? I must be getting punked!" Alya exploded.

Nino wasn't sure what to say, he was just as shocked as Alya. "You guys are really testing me, today. First, you want me to sing and then you're both here early. Dudes, please calm down," Nino groaned.

Adrien's eyes lit up. "Right! Okay, so, do you guys want to come over again after school to work on the project more and listen to Nino sing? My piano lessons were canceled tonight, so I'm free."

The group agreed to go over to Adrien's house again, even though Nino protested his performance. Adrien may have told Nino he wouldn't have to sing, but he would be making Nino sing.

Like on Friday, the group met outside and waited for Adrien's driver and Nathalie. Nathalie was becoming more used to seeing Adrien's friends at the mansion, and she was surprised Gabriel hadn't mentioned it. But Gabriel puts Nathalie in charge of Adrien, and with the fashion business rising even more, he wasn't very focused on his son. Gabriel probably wouldn't notice if his son missed a photoshoot at this point.

"This is so boring," Alya commented as they worked on the shared project. Each of them on their own laptop and writing on the same document and powerpoint, they were actually getting a lot of work done. It was surprising, considering the project wasn't very interesting. They had to compare the two musicals with a lot of examples and facts, there wasn't much music involved.

"Let's take a break," Adrien suggested, "We got about half of the work done, we can stop for today. Plus, we need to see Nino sing."

Marinette smirked towards Nino. They definitely were not as into performing like Adrien and Alya were, but she was excited to see Nino sing. " _One Song Glory_ or _Another Day_?"

" _Another Day_ is a hard song... I guess I'll sing a bit of _Glory,_ " Nino gave in, knowing there was no getting out of this performance.

Nino stood up in front of the three friends. He took a deep breath, and Alya played the song. " _One song glory, one song before I go..._ " Nino started and walked over to the window to look out. " _Glory, one song to leave behind,_ " He continued. " _Find one song, one last refrain,_ " Nino spun back around to face his friends who were smiling from ear to ear. Alya, of course, was recording. " _Glory, from the pretty boy front man-_ " He pointed directly at Adrien.

Nino went on for most of the song, and since Adrien's room could be a house for a full family, he had more than enough room to run around. He jumped on the bed, belting out lyrics, he went to other parts of the room for different settings, and even managed to get Alya to dance with him in place of "April," Roger's dead girlfriend. 

Nino didn't expect to have as much fun as he did, and he really enjoyed dancing around. "I would totally direct a musical," Nino told the group.

"You should!" Marinette smiled, "Musicals are so much fun."

"Nino..." Adrien gasped, standing up quickly. "I want to sing _I'll Cover You,_ it's so innocent and cute and pure, will you be my Angel?" Adrien asked.

Nino laughed. "I don't know the words to that song."

"Mari does!" Alya shouted, catching Marinette's attention.

Adrien's smiling face turned to the dark haired girl. "You know it?"

Marinette chuckled a little. "I- I guess. I think it's cute, so I know it."

Adrien walked closer to her and grabbed one hand. "Will you be my Angel?"

Marinette nodded and giggled a bit, confirming Adrien's answer. He bowed and put his hand out for her to take as they started walking around the room, singing along to the song. _"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. just pay me back with one thousand kisses; be my lover, I'll cover you!_ " Marinette started the song off, already stunning Adrien with how she sang. He was so screwed.

_But he likes Ladybug! He shouldn't feel this way about Marinette, right?_

Adrien didn't let his thoughts stop him. Ladybug doesn't even like him back! She wouldn't care if he went for another girl, she'd probably even be happy for him. " _Open your door, I'll be your tenant, don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses, I've got to spare, I'll be there and I'll cover you!_ " Adrien sang back.

They continued dancing around while Alya recorded and Nino watched. They were trying to copy how it was performed in the movie, as it was one of the most adorable and pure points in the show.

When it neared the end of the song, they were practically holding each other as they sang, their faces closer than ever before. " _Oh lover, I'll cover you_ ," They matched pitch and sang the last line. And just like in the movie, they finished the song with a kiss.

Alya brought them back to reality with a scream. With this, Adrien knew he was screwed, but there was no way out now. And he was okay with that. 

But what he didn't know was that Marinette was screaming on the inside, while looking one-hundred percent okay on the outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna make this into a multipart, but as of right now it's just a oneshot.  
> update: i gave it a second part


End file.
